


Rwby Chips

by Mastertc



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Business, Doom (Video Games) - Freeform, Fluff, Pokemon, Polyamory, Power Rangers - Freeform, Sliders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastertc/pseuds/Mastertc
Summary: Just a collection of ideas I have not have been able to form into full stories.  These ideas are up for adoption.
Kudos: 3





	1. It takes a village

The happy yell of the young child ruined the attempted ambush as the black-haired girl leaped down upon the fashionista. The veteran huntress easily caught the leaping cat Faunus mid-flight before unleashing her counterattack. high pitched giggling echoed across the compound of the hunter teams as the helpless child was relentlessly tickled Causing the rest of the hunters in the compound to look to the sound. "Aunty Coco, I give I give" whined the giggling girl. Halting her assault coco put the child down smoothing the well made, fashionable clothes from cocos own junior hunters line.

"you ready to head back. my little night rose"

Just as Midnight Onyx Rose was about to answer a flash of light followed by a gong signaling its dinner time. The feline ears flicked toward the sound before sprinting in the direction of the food. with a hearty laugh, the huntress followed as a sedate pace.

Upon entering the dining hall coco was greeted with a very familiar sight of that of her own kids climbing on Yatsuhashi like some living tree, Summer Rose Schnee of in the corner with velvet looking engrossed in the latest photos the shutterbug huntress had taken, the boys of sssn were attempting to set the table while continuing to play, the Juniper berries were already seated having started the ritual of chanting food while banging on the table, a very pregnant yang joining in.  
A Smile grew on cocos lips at the sight of her family as she made her way across the room to the table only to be halted by the explosion of rose petals that heralds the arrival of the crimson reaper Ruby Rose.

"You know that I'm not sure if I should hurt you or hug you." the speedster stated  
"Why I've done nothing..... Recently" Coco said removing her signature sunglasses  
"Every day my Daughter takes more and more after you than me or any of her mothers"  
With a laugh, Coco scooped the cloak wearing huntress. "Hug me Definitely Hugs, but you know what they say it takes a village to raise a child and we have a big on"


	2. Strings That Control The System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby Leads a conglomeration of her friends that happens to be the Heirs or CEO of the most influential companies on the planet, in order to remove Jacques Schnee from the head of the SDC one way or another and to pull the teeth from the White Fang.  
> Big business AU

Headmaster walked down the halls of his School toward the Boardroom at the invitation of one of his students. The invitation was as formally business-like as it was vague, as such he was entering blind, he had an idea of what this was about. Being headmaster had it perk of knowing just about everything going on the planet in the world of business and the world of GRIMM and Hunters. Stopped in front of the well crafted ornate doors checking the clock, seeing that he was on time knocked and entered.

Sitting at the table were Thirteen people,...

Ruby Rose Beacon Acadamy 15; CEO of Reaper Armaments (Hunter and vehicle weapon Development and Manufacture)

Yang Xiao Long Beacon Acadamy 17; CEO of Dragon Flight System (Aircraft Development and Manufacture)

Blake Belladonna Beacon Acadamy 17; Heir to Nightshade Security (Physical and Digital Security Consultant)

Weiss Schnee Beacon Acadamy 17; Heir to Schnee Dust Company (Energy producer)

Jaune Arc Beacon Acadamy 17; Heir to Arcangel Armor (Personal and Vehicle Armor Development and Manufacture)

Nora Valkyrie Beacon Acadamy 17; CEO of Ride of the Valkyries (Orphan relocation and explosive Development and Manufacture)

Pyrrha Nikos Beacon Acadamy 17; CEO of Champion Athletics (Sports equipment Manufacture and Sports Scholarship Sponsor)

Lie Ren Beacon Acadamy 17; CEO of Lotus Blossom Ashram (Fastest growing second largest Religion and orphanage)

Cardin Winchester Beacon Acadamy 17; Heir to Winchester firearms(Non-hunter firearms Development and Manufacture)

Coco Adel Beacon Acadamy 19; Heir to the Adel Clothing Conglomerate ( Clothing and Fashion Development and Manufacture)

Velvet Scarlatina Beacon Acadamy 19; Heir to the Velveteen Optics (Camera Development and Manufacture)

Sun Wukong Haven Acadamy 17; Heir to Journey to the east (Travel and Resort Company)

Neptune Vasilias Haven Acadamy 17; Heir to SeaKing (Water-craft Development and Manufacture)

... Ozpin noted quickly as he closed the doors behind him and moved to the chair left empty for him.

Thank you for agreeing to come to this meeting Headmaster Ozpin. Ruby Said as soon as the headmaster sat down.

Its no problem Miss Rose, What can I do for you today?

Well, Headmaster, the short version is we all have agreed that the state of the world is not great we are going to fix it. To do that we Have to get the White Fang to stop with the violence to do that we are going to remove Jacques Schnee from the head of the SDC and change how the Faunus are treated. by changing how the SDC operates and having our companies publicly acknowledge we have done or always done the same we can focus on the real problem the GRIMM. as for you Headmaster, we would like you to be the Figurehead of the Panacea Conglomerate that will buy out the SDC if Jacques does not stepdown as CEO and installs Weiss as CEO. If you agree to do this we all have agreed to give you and beacon appropriate Compensation the full details are in the folder in front of you. Stated Ruby gesturing to the folder on the table


	3. Shine of a different color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea for a pokemon/rwby fic. that follows an oc pokemon trainer traveling as he befriends team RWBY as pokemon. all RWBY are Shiny pokemon  
> Ruby is a red Scyther  
> Yang is a golden yellow Arcanine  
> Blake is a black Persian  
> Weiss is a pure White Ninetales  
> Leto is an oc pokemon Infernazard which is a mix of Charizard/Ditto/Infernape  
> Muad'dib is a normal Gyarados

The moon was shining down onto the dale nestled against the mountain lake high in one of the many Ranges in the world. The quite night amplified the sounds of revelry emanating from the camp echoing across the still lake. From high above the white eyes blending into the backdrop of stars of the night sky look upon the source of the commotion, A group of 6 pokemon and one human.

Resting in the campfire at the center of the clearing rested Leto in his ditto form relaxing watching the sisters Ruby and Yang wrestle around. Smirking from up a nearby tree Blake looks down with amusement at the now-familiar antics of the sisters. Weiss watched with a mask of disinterest as the feeling of acceptance and love blazed within her icy form. Ever the mischievous one Muad'dib took to tossing water at the rolling pair from his shallow pool just to add random hazards to the contest. looking up from his cooking Duncan took in the sight of his friends, happy and getting along most of them have not had the easiest of lives before he befriended them. returning his attention to the Bountiful assortment of food in front of him picking up the last of the food he made for his latest guest if his research had been correct is in the area.

The white eyes watched as the food was set down for all gathered but the odd thing is the empty spot piled high with food that no one is touching. moving closer to the food the white eyes caught the smell of the food it sent a pang of hunger through itself, without realizing it the eyes had stepped out of its concealment.

Duncan watched out of the corner of his eye as Deoxys stood just outside the concealing shadows of the undergrowth while continuing to eat, after some amount of time he spoke.

Welcome Deoxys please come and have dinner with us. he asked with a great smile.  
Tentatively Deoxys sat down and began to eat and slowly got pulled into the easy relaxing conversation.


	4. Enemy of  my Enemy is my....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern AU in which There are Three races on Rement.  
> Human, Faunus, and Shifters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shifters are People the can grow Animal traits to Pass as Faunus/ remove their trait to pass as human or shift into one of two Animal forms  
> The first is the Hybrid which is an anthropomorphized bipedal animal like what most media show a werewolf.  
> The second is a full animal which is the size and color of an average member of equal age of its species and a small percent of shifters are true Alphas in which they can also change their size form the size equivalent to that of 12 weeks old kitten to the size of 2.5 times the size of an adult of the species.

The thump of the gun dropping on to the dirt a few feet away echoed like the Herald of death across the formerly peaceful cliff side clearing. Sliver eyes looked from their out of reach weapon to their broken and sparking exoskeletal legs to the group of people surrounding them. Her hands went into her hoodie pocket to make sure the secret weapons are unharmed, the wetness crossing fingers brought confirmation of everything is alright.

the features of approaching person are hidden by the mirrored goggles and balaclava. the modulated voice boomed over the silent clearing.

_"Do you know how long we have been shadowing you to learn your habits and weaknesses, Red reaper? asked the speaker_

if i had any doubt on who is group is that eliminated them. Ruby Thought as see eyed the eighteen other Shifters in various forms moving to surround her with Hands still around the small furry objects in her pocket.

_Your death will begin the Hidden_ _Claws revenge for all the death and harassment at the hands of your family . After i take your hand to the governor we can get a state of our own. once the governor submits to us the Schnee's and the Belladonnas will be next. Now take your hand out of your pocket to not get it to bloody before we remove them._

the look of confusion on the visible faces made Ruby smirk as she pulled out two kittens barely big enough to fit in her palm. One pure white with the most pure ice blue eyes ever seen, the other pure black with eyes like liquid gold. "Please,Don't kill them." 

unnoticed by the attacker was the eye rolls of both kittens before they jumped down walking to the vanguard to stand in defensive positions. looks of amusement morphed to abject terror as the few inch tall kittens that the shoulders grew until in there place stood two white and black felines 5.8 feet at the shoulders. The Pair began to stalk toward the shaking attackers with two more steps thirteen fled. 


	5. Rip and Tear until ....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random thought that what if ruby was the doom slayer because I have been playing DOOM Eternal hard for the last few days

The demon hellspawn lay dissolving at the Slayers' feet as the portal back to the Fortress of doom opened behind them. Stepping into the portal the Slayer walked off the control room passed the heavy metal Albums hanging on the walls. Down into their room passed the weapons hanging on the wall, passed the collection of toys to stop in front of a portrait of the Slayer holding a happy lovable corgi.


	6. Ouroboros or soft fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone needs their hair stroked every once in a while

Silver eyes open to the endless white void that somehow radiated peace. Ruby became aware of hands running through her hair and her hands running through someone's hair resting on her lap. looking down she is met by the very contented face of Weiss with her ivory tresses spilling over the dark leggings contrasting greatly.  
noticing Weiss's hand moving ruby focused to see that Weiss was carding Blakes long hair through her fingers in a subconscious effort to have it lay straight and tangle-free as the dark hair rest on the white lap of Weiss. Blake's eyes are closed as her hands idly move. Rudy moves her head as much as she could while the hand still ran through her hair catching a small glimpse of the Golden yellow mane of hair in Blakes lap answering the question of what blake's hand was doing.  
Looking up she is met by a being of pure light that exudes power threading its fingers gently through her shaggy hair. the hand of pure darkness that appeared and disappeared from the glowing hair told ruby the line continued that way as well.


	7. Queen know it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rumors of how the Queen knows so much of what her kingdom wants and need are wildly overthought.  
> The truth is she asks.

The door to the well-made wardrobe opened in a room no one would think as important judging by its plain functional and sturdy appearance. The small calloused hand placed jewelry in its box as if they were scarp metal and not worth more than most families earn in a few lifetimes, clothing of the finest cloth form the world over joined the jewelry in the wardrobe tossed on the hangers with no more care than one would a set of threadbare clothing about to be remade. The door to the wardrobe closed and its mirror opened to reveal to set of self-made Farm clothing and a sturdy cloak embroidered with yellow stemmed roses along the edges of the inside.

With great reverence, the woman under the title picked up the stained roughspun pants and pulled them on with the ease of long familiarity a tunic of similar make soon join the pants. the thick leather work boot that has so long been covered in the muck of many animals and the mire of the farm that the smell never diminishes nor could one clean it enough to tell what the original color had been being pulled on last with the gentleness of one handling priceless treasures. The cloak is the last to be donned settling upon her shoulders in one quick sweeping motion the clasp fastened before the fabric stopped moving.

  
The woman behind the title loved putting on the old clothes because putting on the clothes meant that she had to put on the old skills and old ways of a simpler carefree time, get up with the sun to feed and water the animals before mucking the stables and barns, then off to harvest the produce, all the while feeding yourself and your family, doing any maintenance to the farm and sending the harvest off to be sold. The cloaked farmer walked through the place passing by the audience hall where the king father and the Blond-haired Captian of the queens personal guard, the white-haired supreme commander of the kingdoms armed forces as well as the kingdoms finance minister, and the Raven-haired feline Spymaster and Master of assassins, the four trusted by the queen to handle the kingdom while she took a day off. the brief glance into the hall was enough for the spymaster to look up at the door and give a wink and a smirk before returning to the proceedings, continuing on her way out the last stop was by the tradesmen entrance to pick up a redwood scythe then she blended into the throng of farmhands heading out.

Passing through a laborer quarter a short while later she walked by a debate between a small group of young people, "I heard that when you become queen you gain the ability to see and hear anywhere in the kingdom or others if their rulers allow it".

" that's impossible when the queen takes her day off each week she goes to the place of the sacred rose and uses last of the magic held in the royal blood to ask the Rose Plants to keep her informed on what is happening in the kingdom.

"no no no it the spymaster who asked the cat's what's happening in the kingdom, why else are the laws protecting them?"

It is because of two reasons that the laws protect the cats the first is that they keep the pests down and with it, the change of another plague and the second is that the spymaster love cats and raises, trains and releases a few and asked the queen to protect her family. Stated the Scythe wielder. and I think the queen just takes the day off and runs around the kingdom to see for herself how her kingdom is doing.

the group watched in shock as the scythe-wielding farmer walked off one of the palace workers had just talked to them. Rounding the next corner she walked by a mason telling of the sewers won't survive another heavy storm to a group of other masons. The glowing slitted eyes peering out of a tree caused the woman's lips to curl into a smirk and she slowly pulled out a hunk of jerky flinging it at the eyes and watching it hit right between its eyes falling out of the tree with a startled mew. The black cat came running up with the jerky in its mouth climbed on the cloaked woman's shoulder and sat looking down at her. a chuckle broke the stilling of the now-empty street "fine you can eat it if you go report in and take this to your kittens" she said hand another larger hunk of jerky to the cat and cratching it chin sending it on its way.

The walk through the town was peaceful until she opened the door to her favorite eatery "Bombastic Butchery" the best place in town to hear news and rumors from the far reaches. The proprietor is a retired Knight-commander famous foe his bushy mustache. "Well if it isn't Miss Longrose come is grace my humble establishment" boomed the bombastic voice from the back of the kitchen. " and I would be willing to bet you still have a caterpillar on your face, Fuzzy face." A portly man burst through the door with a hearty laugh "not one of my better moments but it was only one time or should I remind you of an incident fall 11 years ago" With a look of horror at the memory A panicked negative issued across the room filled with very amused people watching the exchange. With a laugh, she pounced on the butcher like the old friends they were.

what the latest news over one of your specials. 

well in Vacuo... 


	8. Mana Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a reworking of an old Power Ranger tabletop Rpg game me and a friend did a long time ago.

The glint of light Refracting off the Bone white mask was the only warning the Mana rangers had before the ground split open spewing dirt and debris ending line of sight and Cinder gave a triumphant exclamation.

The rumbling and yelling ended abruptly as the wind blew the obscuring grit away to reveal Cinder now 104 feet tall with gold armor and black wings wielding a massive sword.

Team RWBYS looked up at the golden giant standing above them for half a second before they called for back up.

We need mana-zord power now! yelled Team RWBY.

Red cheetah mana power now! called Ruby  
Blue Owl mana power now! called Weiss  
Black Widow mana power now! called Blake  
White Elephant mana Power now! called Yang  
Green mana power now! called Spruce

Off in the distance, a mountain Exploded as a 43 feet tall mechanical cheetah ran through the solid mountain with little effort towards the call of its pilot.  
The water fell down from the cliffside waterfall having been blasted away by the 82-foot wingspan blue owl streaking away toward the horizon beckoned by the call of its pilot.  
The Swamp bubbled as the 40-foot tall black spider crawled out of the black water and leapt from tree to tree in a path to its pilot.  
The Grass on the Plain shook as the 49-foot tall white elephant Trampled a path in the direction of its pilot.  
The Area around Spruce Smoke the green-clad mana ranger faded to be replaced by an ancient untouched forest thrumming with untapped power, the trees began to glow for a second then the light began to infuse Spruce, the brighter the glow the Taller he grew soon he stood 100 foot tall. 

Team RWBYS Stood In the pilot seats of their zords in a Wedge formation awaiting Cinders' next move which was to send a wave of fire at the rangers. the elephant moved its trunk in a circle as a second circle appeared around the rangers. When the flames contacted the circle the flames blinked out of existence.

A circle of protection? Really? ask an annoyed cinder, in that case, ill have to do this the hard way. she stated as she charged.

Let's bring them together called Ruby, Magazord now. The cheetah spilt in half and folded itself into a pair of greeves that from around Spruce's legs, the blue owl Folded itself into a pair of Cuisse complete with a scabbard formed around Spruce and contacted with the greeves, the elephant Folded itself Around Spruce's torso forming a Cuirass and backplate connecting to the Legs, lastly, the black Spider climbed up spruces back Settled on top of his head then folded itself into a great helm and Gorget Attaching to the torso armor fusing into one single piece of metal skin. Dropping into a ready stance Team RWBYS looked as cinder missed a step in her charge as they launched a right hook.


	9. Jpnr's pet days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a mishap on a mission team RWBY are unable to fulfill a task, JNPR is tasked by ozpin to look after some mischievous individuals

time slowed down as the Ursa major smash the locker full of unstable dust and chemicals. Weiss was a fraction of a second to last in production of a barrier as the flash of explosion leaving them all in darkness.

Team Jnpr stood outside the headmasters office looking at each other with worried expressions, the summons from class doing nothing to ease thier worries. With a slow and deep breath jaune open the door and walked into a surprising situation. The headmaster has a black and red border collie running in circles trying to catch a toy car while he scratched a golder receiver behind the ears while zwie just sat on his desk watching everything. Out of the corner of his eye he saw professor goodwitch with a black cat with golden eyes draped around her neck like a scarf while she held a pure white fox in her arms.

Shaking off thier shock jnpr moved into the room to stand in front of the headmasters desk


	10. RWBY slide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby created a way to cross dimensions but finds they are very different from her own

with a press of the button the swirling vortex spawned in the corner of the room. With one last calming breath she walked into the vortex.

When ruby emerged dhe was standing the courtyard of a castle straight out of a fairy tale sge heard as a child. Her wonderment was cut short by the yells of "intruder" "impostor" " seize her" "protect the queen" followed by the sounds of armored people running.

Nope. Ruby said as she pushed the button again and dove through the vortex to exit in an underwater city to he face to face with a pair of silver eyes and a white haired man in glasses


	11. Of cuddly kittens and mangey mutts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rwby need to infiltrate an enemy base, but Blake is less than please by the plan..

All the windows and doors are covered and locked, with the entire building shielded from semblances, there is no way in. explained Blake turning to look back at the group noticing a glint in the eye and a forming smirk on rubys' lips. knowing what the reaper was about to suggest her ears folded down and her hand came up to her face releasing a resigned sigh questioned "Help Me?"  
Yep!

The man has made it to the meeting place undetected and has not seen any sign of trouble ahead began to think his luck was changing just as he opened the door a commotion off to the side made him pause as he turned to look at a small black kitten come bolting from under a dumpster running straight at him. A half a second of confusion later a larger dog came leaping over the dumpster landing behind the fleeing kitten. The kitten let out a cry unleashing a burst of fear-driven speed to sprint across the fifteen feet up the man's leg down the neck hole of the man's jacket and into the small space under his armpit. the dog looked up at the spot where its prey had gone, upon seeing eyes of a bigger creature dug its paws into the ground slid for a bit then tore off the way it came.

with a shake of his head, the man walked into the meeting place and began the process to get the scared kitten out of his jacket.

sometime later the man looked around for the kitten that had been sleeping in his hood finding it gone shrugged continued on his way.

the kitten squeezed through a small hole in the window jumping off the sill onto a large dog waking it up. the two looked at each other before both of their forms shifted to reveal ruby and blake. 

did you get it?

yes, the info was good.


	12. of boopable snoots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a dumb idea I had for a d&d character whose only reason to go adventuring is to boop the snoots of every species of creatures so I decided to write Nora doing it

from the basement, the giant rat ran up to the orange-haired girl only for the girl to launch her hand out to lightly touch the nose of the rat "boop", said the girl, the rat shocked and confused by the action watched as the girl left.

the guard dog tilted its head at the strange girl that just booped its nose skipped by.

the bobcat sat staring at the hand slowly retreating from its nose as the person it belonged to walked by merrily.

the winter wolf sensed the approach of the girl for some time but was confused by her as she was not aggressive, watching the ginger girl walk up to light tap its nose then walk-off it was even more confused than it had even been in its life.

the tentacles of the displacer beast fell to the ground as the strange human girl boop its nose not fooled in the slightest by its natural displacement.

the griffon slowly walked back into its cave still feeling where the strange girl touched its nose.

Varonaturg Grimmharvest the ancient was awoken by the sound of its draconic hoard being disturbed by an orange-haired girl, keeping itself still as if asleep watched as the strange girl climbed atop a pile of treasure and begin to paint pictures confused it watched and waited after some time the girl came down walked over reached out with a soft "boop" touched its nose then walking away leaving a nice painting behind of the strange girl touching its nose. looking around finding the girl has gone and nothing missing Varonaturg went back to sleep utterly confused

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews question comments concerns are welcome


End file.
